Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a protection cap assembly particularly, a protection cap for protecting one or more bolts of a toilet.
Description of the Related Art
Fasteners devices have been used onto various surfaces to keep the substrates secure. Most of the fastening devices used, include without limiting, screw, bolt, rivet or the like. The bolts are the most commonly adapted fastening devices. The shank of the bolt, after being fastened, remains exposed. The shank of the bolt affects the aesthetics of the bolt. Already available tools allow these bolts to cut down. Cutting these exposed bolts is time consuming and requires heavy force. Also, the force needed to cut the bolt can damage the surface of the substrate.
Accordingly, there remains a need of a safe, easy to fit protection cap assembly for covering bolts exposed in various places.